


I'll be there for you

by pruandiiee



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Awkward Keith (Voltron), Comforting Keith (Voltron), Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Keith is gay for Lance, Lance falls for Keith, Langst, Light Angst, M/M, Minor Lance/Nyma (Voltron), Nyma is a piece of shit, One Shot, Past Lance/Nyma (Voltron), Random & Short, Sad Lance (Voltron), Shitty breakup, Short One Shot, Tiny bit of Angst, accidental call, klance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:41:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22570396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pruandiiee/pseuds/pruandiiee
Summary: Lance has a shitty breakup, and he accidentally calls Keith.
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 100





	I'll be there for you

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! This is my first fanfic and I just wanted to write something for my most favorite ship, klance (if that wasn't obvious) Hope you like it and i'm open to suggestions and prompts!

Five hours.

_Five fucking hours._

**sharpshooter** : hey,, not that I wanna horn in but,, everything ok? I mean u said u’ll be back in an hour and it’s been 2

 **sharpshooter** : hey, nyma, u okay? You haven’t replied,, and,, my anxiety isn’t helping

 **sharpshooter:** nyma

 **sharpshooter:** babe

 **sharpshooter:** I’m coming to find u

 **sharpshooter:** it’s 12 am and u went to study

 **sharpshooter:** I hope u’re nt overworking yourself

Lance kept checking his phone as he got in his car, his heart hammering against his chest.

_I just hope nothing’s wrong._

And when he went down the neighborhood and crossed the intersection, he saw a very familiar silver sedan outside Daibazaal.

_Oh._

Maybe she just came to have fun with her friends at the club? Part of Lance didn’t want to check if she was in there and part of him did.

He went in.

Lance never minded the crowd, but right now, he’d rather not with sweaty bodies and drunk people.

He pushed through the crowd towards the bar and _oh_.

His heart sank into his stomach.

Nyma was…

…kissing Rolo.

Lance wouldn’t even _call_ it kissing … they were literally _sucking_ each other’s faces off.

Lance turned around to leave before he faced her and broke down but, oh _fuck, the entire cosmic universe hates him, doesn’t it?_

_Because Nyma saw him and currently, she was walking up to him._

Lance turned around anyway and started walking towards the exit. And when she suddenly stopped him by his arm, the thin ice he was standing on broke.

“You could’ve just told me”, he said.

“Huh?”, she asked, clearly confused.

“That you weren't into me”.

“Well I was going to, you li'l piece of shit”.

Lance knew she was drunk and did not know what she was talking about, but every word at this point was rubbing salt on his wound.

“I wanna end… whatever it is that we had”, she said, words slurring.

“Well, isn’t it obvious that it is already over?”, with that, Lance yanked his hand out of her grip and left for the exit.

_Not here not now not gonna cry-_

But as soon as he got into the car, he shouted and screamed, shouted because no one could hear him, shouted because _what, did Nyma think he was just a fuckboy?_ He shouted until his voice felt hoarse and big, fat drops of tears started to flow down his cheeks. He furiously wiped them off and drove himself back home. As soon as he got in, he threw and broke everything at sight that reminded him of her. And when he reached his room, he shut the door and slid down against it, and resigned himself to crying his heart out until he heard the ringing sound on his phone.

_Fuck, he must’ve accidentally called- Shit, he’s calling Keith!_

Lance checked the time- 12:27 am- _Shit I’m gonna wake him up it’s so late-_

He did a quick voice check to make sure he didn’t sound like he cried loud enough to wake the entire neighborhood when he realized Keith had accepted the call. In all of his freaking out, Lance had forgotten to cut the call.

“Hello?”

“No”, Lance said, voice a tad higher than he expected it to be.

“Huh?”

“I’m sorry-! I accidentally- “

“Lance?”

“Keith- I’m sorry I accidentally-”

“It’s okay Lance.”

In all the silence that followed, Lance’s current situation hit him like cold water in the face.

And that’s when Keith heard sniffling.

“Uh... Lance?”

Silence.

“Lance, are you okay?”, he asked, and Lance started sobbing.

_No. No, I’m not okay, I’m not, I just had a shitty breakup because my girlfriend fucking cheated on me._

“Yeah, I’m- I’m fine, it’s just-”

“What? Bullshit. I’m coming over right now- If that’s okay?”

Lance stopped for a second.

“No, Keith, it’s okay, you don’t have to-”

“Lance”, Keith said, voice uncannily similar to Shiro’s Dad VoiceTM.

“Fine … I – I don’t mind”, Lance said, a moment of silence later.

“All right. I’ll be there in like 20 minutes.”

Keith ended the call, and Lance curled up into a ball right there on the bedroom floor.

___________________________________________________________

Keith was at Lance’s doorstep about half an hour later and when Lance opened the door, Keith could only gape at how much of a mess Lance looked like.

He closed the door behind him and uh, how was he supposed to do this again?

Lance fortunately made it easier by rushing forward to hug Keith. He hugged back with equal force, and felt his shirt get unbelievably wet from Lance’s tears.

Keith just _couldn’t_ bear to see Lance like this.

“Lance, just … tell me what happened … unless you don’t want to”.

Keith vaguely felt Lance shake his head, so he just stood there, Lance in his embrace. Eventually, they ended up in Lance’s room, Keith on the floor with his legs between his hands, Lance on the bed.

“So, it was because of Nyma?”  
Lance nodded.

Keith wanted to get out of the house _right now and punch Nyma in the face_ but-

_Guess I’ll just have to do it later._

In between Keith’s desperate tries to console him, Lance’s phone rang, interrupting them. Lance’s eyes widened as he looked at the caller ID and Keith immediately knew who it was and was about to tell Lance to reject the call but _holy shit-_

Lance accepted the call, put it on speaker and kept it on the bedside table.

“Lance, why-”, Keith immediately had Lance’s finger on his lips, indicating him to keep quiet, until Nyma’s voice filled the room.

“I’m l-literally soooo _hic_ happy I’m not there to _hic_ deal with your s-sorry ass,” Nyma said, clearly having heard Lance’s sobs. Lance muffled himself to stop encouraging her. Keith stood up to hold Lance’s hands, who was already standing and sobbing silently.

“I should’ve _hic_ tolyou a monthago, honestly no _hic_ r-reason I k-kept this act up”. Keith could clearly tell she was high with the way her words were clashing into each other.

“Why the hell did you call, Nyma?”, Lance asked, putting up his strongest façade.

“Gotta m-make _hic_ you feel worse, right? A girl’s gotta do w-what a girl’sotta do”.

Lance fell to his knees, shaking violently, still holding Keith’s hands as Keith tried in vain to make him stop crying.

“Aight, I just wanted _hic_ all my s-stuff back, the things I left a-at you place”.

“THEN WHY DIDN’T YOU JUST FUCKING GET TO THE POINT, YOU BITCH?”, Keith shouted, unable to control his anger anymore.

“Who’s _hic -_ that, Lance?”

“I don’t think you should give a fuck anymore, Nyma”, saying that, Keith ended the call and slid down to hold Lance better.

He settled on the ground with Lance between his legs, his fists tightening in Keith’s shirt, as Lance cried.

“Why’d you accept the call, Lance?”

“I just- I wanted to hear her voice one last time and- and I thought she might apologize or something – _but what the fuck was I thinking?_ ”

“It’s okay- calm down”.

“It wouldn’t e-even h-have hurt so much if she hadn’t fucking said that she _loved_ me before she left”, Lance said.

_Oh my god._

_Nyma was going to get it so hard from Keith._

Suddenly, Keith felt Lance wheeze against him.

“Hey, hey hey, look at me”, Keith said, lifting Lance’s chin to look at those tear- riddled, big, _blue_ eyes.

“I want you to count with me, okay? One-”

“One”.

“Two?”

“Two”.

“Three…”

“Three”.

“Four”.

“Four”.

“and five”.

“Five”, Lance said, and exhaled.

“Now, feeling better?”

“…yeah”.

“Okay, good”.

“I-”, Lance said, and trailed off.

“You?”, Keith asked, questioningly.

“I don’t think I deserve anyone”, Lance finally said, leaving Keith to look at the beautiful boy against him with wide, shocked eyes.

“Lance”.

He looked up.

“You are the most caring, kind, smart, funny and beautiful person I’ve ever met, and you deserve all the love in the world. So don’t give a fuck about Nyma and don’t you dare sell yourself short”.

Keith knew his cheeks were burning red right now but for once, he didn’t care because Lance needed it.

“I- thank you so much Keith … You have no idea what that meant to me”.

“Always”, Keith smiled.

And when he _actually_ looked at Lance this time, he realized the other boy was looking at him with half-lidded, tired eyes.

“You should get some sleep”.

“Huh?”

“ _Sleep,_ Lance, _sleep_ ”.

“Right”.

Keith got Lance into bed and turned on his heel to leave. _Shit, Shiro’s going to be waiting for me._

And that’s when Keith felt a cold hand latch onto his wrist. He turned around and saw Lance looking at him with ( _oh my god,_ _those should be illegal_ ) puppy dog eyes.

And _man,_ wasn't Keith weak for them.

"Stay?"

Keith sputtered. "I- why?"

"It's just, I know I'm asking for a lot at this point but, if I have a nightmare, I don't wanna wake up to it alone".

 _That's it,_ Keith thought. _I'm staying._

He sent a quick text to Shiro.

"Okay ... I'll sleep on the floor and -"

"I never said you're gonna sleep on the floor", Lance said with a straight face.

"Lance- it's okay, i'll-"

"Nuh uh, you're sleeping on the bed, and I'm sleeping on the floor".

"I'm not gonna let you sleep on the floor in you own house!"

"Well, it's my house, so I'm telling you to sleep on the bed and that's it".

"Lance, you've been through a lot tonight-"

"What does me having been through a lot have anything to do with it?"

Aaaaand Lance had a point.

"Ugh, You know what, since you won't sleep on the bed in _my house when I'm telling you to,_ let's just sleep on the bed, it's big enough for both of us anyway".

Leave it to Lance to get Keith flustered.

" _Fine_ ", Keith said, defeated, and his cheeks slightly red.

He borrowed a pair of PJ pants from Lance, which hung low on his waist and pooled around his feet because Lance was _so fucking tall._ And when he got out of the bathroom after having stripped his shirt off, he saw that Lance looked a little red, but it must've been Keith's imagination. (No, it wasn't.)

They both got into bed, and an awkward silence enveloped them. Lance, fortunately, broke the ice.

"So! Random question- or not so random after all- Are you the big spoon or the little?"

Keith paused. "The big spoon, I think."

"Oh."

"What about you?"

"Little. I always loved it when Hunk spooned me."

Keith contemplated what Lance said and gathered some courage. "Do you, um, want me to uh, spoon you or something?"

Lance smiled. "If you don't mind?", and Keith felt the question hang tauntingly in the air.

He slowly slid his arm around Lance's waist, and Lance completely melted against his chest. Soon enough, both of them were asleep.

___________________________________________________________

Lance shifted in Keith's arms, waking both of them.

"Morning, mullet", Lance smiled.

"Mornin', bedhead".

Waking up to Keith looking pale like porcelain against the sunshine with his hair pooled around him on the white pillow cover like dark ink, felt like the best thing that had happened to Lance.

 _I could bask in this glory forever,_ Lance thought.

_Shit Lance, that's super gay._

Lance hid himself in the nape of Keith's bare neck when he felt the sunlight from the window getting overbearing.

"Wake up, sleeping beauty", Keith said, laughing silently.

"You think I'm beautiful?" Lance asked, voice muffled.

"...yeah".

Lance hummed. "You are too, you know?"

"What's that, I uh... you're cutting out. I can't ...I can't hear you", Keith said, chuckling.

"This is a _verbal_ conversation, Keith. And don't let what I said get to your mullet", he said, and Keith could _feel_ Lance grinning into his neck. He laughed, and they both stayed like that for a long time.

At that point, maybe, just _maybe,_ Lance wanted to get used to waking up to Keith like this, every day.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think in the comments? Leave some kudos, they keep me running! xoxo


End file.
